Population One, Act 11: A Faint Image
by zoroark09
Summary: A story that takes an unexpected twist from the normal Pokemon games. Originally based on the Pokemon Mystery Dungeon games,the beginning of the story starts off with the main character Erik living as a human. Critiques are requested.


**Project 1: A faint image.**

By ~zoroark09

"H-Hey!" The damaged Zoroark who named himself solely 'Z' attempted to lead me into a somewhat deserving forest that looked malicious. "Let loose a little!"  
>"WHAT!" He barked and snarled at me. "Look, I don't know your story; how you got here, all that kind of stuff, but we CANNOT remain stationary! She'll find us.<br>My head lowered to the level of the somewhat stale shards of burnt earth underneath my feet, yet once I noticed it, it didn't hurt. "You mean Giratina?"  
>"Yes!" We advanced inward toward the distinct woods. "She obviously has a sort of grudge on you. Add the damage you've taken with that one encounter alone.<br>You'd be DEAD if it wasn't for me." He successfully retained his calm voice, the one I knew from earlier.  
>I learned my lesson. "So, where are we going?" I asked, lowering my own vocals<br>"Hold on!" He suddenly gained impressive speed while still dragging me along with him. "Just don't blink."  
>With all the trees around, the wind attacking my face was very cold and trimming-<br>When I noticed a large tree obstructing the path ahead of 'Z' while I was behind.  
>"Z!" I yelled at him, but it seemed like he was not there, conscious. I was scared for my life my whole time being in this strange, new world.<br>But my obviously trusting human nature must have carried on to my Fox-like self.

From this, I believed his words. If we stay in one spot, 'she' will eventually find us and kill.  
>"She won't kill. Not now. Not ever again". He finally spoke, turning to me as his hair brushed my face with little force. "Look around you..."<br>"The hell? How were we travelling that fast?" I felt a little faint after the speedy 'run' with 'Z'. The air was nothing like before; a sense of malice lurked around every corner, but not here.  
>The giant opening that was decorated on my bare chest began to sting very violently, so much that I couldn't really cry out in pain. I kept it all to myself as I managed to stay on my fragile little feet. As I tended to my wound, 'Z' shrugged his arms together, and, muttering to himself, he turned his back to me while leaning on something out of my view, even from the corner of my eye.<br>"Oh, by the way. I know you're really hurt and tired, in fact you're STILL bleeding heavily! I'll let you rest for a while, no strings attached!"  
>His manner of speaking was CLEARLY different than what I would ever think the strangest could be. And while even the word 'rest' comforted me, his swift decision was a little suspicious, though I said nothing to him about these sudden thoughts.<br>"So? You want to?" He seemed lenient on the matter of my well-being; I would have never guessed this, considering his actions from before.

Licking the wound as clean as it could possibly get, I raised my head upward, only to see yet another barren sight. Nothingness awaited my gaze, and once it hit, I realized that this world could not get any worse.  
>"Isn't this place wonderful?" Questioned 'Z'.<br>I wished to respond late, as I was still taking in the environment.  
>I finally saw what 'Z' was signing his signature upon with his deep-red claws.<br>An old, tower that showed absolutely NO sign of support stood tall in my sight. It was completely covered in ash, and was broken down to the altitude of even a corresponding black, dead tree. And even though it's signs of an old siege, 'Z' walked in with no fear whatsoever.

"W-Wait!" I was suddenly concerned for his whereabouts, or it could have been, if he left, I would be alone.  
>"What now?" He showed a bit of anger, though he tried his best to refrain it.<br>"Do you even know what's in there?"  
>"Humph, do you? I said Giratina can't find us here. Our presence is invisible here, now come on!"<br>"Z..." I whimpered. "Aren't you even the LEAST scared of this place, whatever it may be?"  
>"STOP STALLING!" He slashed at my face with all three claws, and I fell to the ground in an instant, being as lithe as I was. My right eye was impacted, and lost all function. He screamed at me, keeping his position. "DO YOU WANT ME TO LEAVE YOU TO DIE! I'M TRYING TO be NICE TO YOU!"<br>"Z..." I thought I was going to die. "Please stop it!"  
>"NO! If you SHUT UP, then you MIGHT GET LUCKY!" If you want to stay safe, then the smart decision would be to stay with the person who saved you from drowning."<br>I flinched at every one of his words.  
>"...But if you want to die, and TRY to draw pity from me, by all means be my damn guest!"<br>Walking off toward the decayed entrance, he threw a people he picked up before at my direction.  
>"Good luck fighting with just that."<p>

And with that, he disappeared, along with the whole damaged structure somehow.  
>"...Damn this life." Muttering to my own feeble mind, I felt abandoned. "He had left me to die as he said..."<br>I stayed there for a moment, sobbing at the 'weapon' he threw at me. I threw it into the dead shrubbery in the distance, only to accumulate even more fear.  
>"You are foolish, human. The offer was there for you to escape, yet you let fear grab hold of you again."<br>In a split second following the sentance, I was pushed backward with great lethal force. My spine was impaled to a thorny tree, dead as they all were.  
>"G-Gira-" I was on the right thought; the attacker recovered from the action of attacking as it was in its bipedal form, though not for long.<br>"Giratina..."  
>She quickly comprised herself of the familiar jell-like substance from before and she approached me in that way.<br>"You can't move. I have you trapped, as expected." She came closer to me, and about a foot away from me body, she appeared visible in her snake-like form again in an instant with no time wasted. Her eight tentacles wrapped around the weak tree  
>I was confined to and squeezed it tightly.<br>Suddenly, she released the grip.  
>"How inconsiderate of me." She taunted me to no end. "I'm supposed to ask you for any last words. Care to comply?"<br>With my lungs raptured inside and my body about to break, at the peak of the incoming pain I cried out.  
>"Here's a request. Let me go...GWWAAAARR!"<br>This pain was just so intolerable. I saw her facial expression when I jerked my head upward as a natural reaction.  
>She was enjoying my suffering, and only added to it more with an evil red glare.<p>

"I'm afraid I cannot let you free. You are the cause of all of this emptiness.  
>You..."<br>"What?" I panted heavily as I responded, unintelligible in regards to her words.  
>"Your suffering in particular is quite enjoyable. It almost makes me want to..."<br>I couldn't hear it, but she was purring loudly.  
>"I'll keep you alive for now. Be thankful to your master."<p>

My arms were pinned to each side to the tree, which had been breaking down through all the attention it was receiving. I only had enough strength to move my head up, towards her. My vision of her physical form was very hazy, and with my head in her face, the last thing I saw was a tentacle moving slowly to me.

I died, or at least, the pain was eradicated, so I didn't know.

...Sleep now, my pet...


End file.
